Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02
|}} Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 is the second Greatest Hits game in the series. It is the sequel to Just Dance: Greatest Hits. The game includes songs from Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017, Just Dance 2018, Just Dance 2019, and Just Dance Wii U, with 43 songs. It is available on the Xbox One, Playstation 4, and Nintendo Switch. It runs on Just Dance 2014’s engine, with a few differences in the backgrounds. Changes or Differences * Mashups, alternate routines and Party Master modes are all absent from the game, as shown in the trailer. Nonetheless, Mojo coins are present. *The "Perfect's, Super's, Good's And Ok's" show up larger and much brighter. *The JD Coins are displayed on the screen as "JD". In Just Dance 2014, they are Mojo Coins and are displayed as "M". *Difficulty levels of songs by number (1, 2, 3, or 4) have been replaced with Easy, Medium, Hard, or Extreme. Track List *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A “#” indicates that this song’s difficulty has been altered from its original game. *A (U) indicates that this song must be unlocked with the use of a code on the D-Pad. Trivia * Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 is the first Just Dance game to not be available on the Wii and Xbox 360. *All the menu sound effects from Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U and Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition are used. * On the North American cover, only dancers from Just Dance 4-2018 are featured. ** Also, the dancers have a different color scheme. * Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 is the first game in the main series where trios appear as Classic routines. * The codes for the unlockable songs are displayed below: ** Don’t Worry code: UP-UP-DOWN-DOWN-LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT-RIGHT ** All About Us code: RIGHT-LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT-DOWN-UP-DOWN-UP ** Crazy Little Thing code: UP-DOWN-DOWN-UP-RIGHT-RIGHT-LEFT-LEFT * No dance crew routines are featured in the game, due to the fact that the game only features songs from Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017, Just Dance 2018 and Just Dance Wii U, along with 1 solo-mode songs from Just Dance 2019. * The new score rating "SUPER" originally appeared in Just Dance 3’s Just Create mode, in place of "PERFECT". * All of the Just Dance 4 songs that were also DLCs on Just Dance 2014 or were on Just Dance Wii U (except for Die Young and Moves Like Jagger) use their original squares instead of the updated ones. * If saved data from the previous Just Dance games is found by Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02, the avatars for the following tracks are unlocked: ** Jin Go Lo Ba ** Kung Fu Fighting ** Airplanes * The game was originally going to be named Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2. * Even though the cover says "Hits from Just Dance 4-2018", the game also includes 3 songs from Just Dance Wii U and 1 songs from Just Dance 2019. * Fortune Cookie in Love uses the cover version by JKT48, but the artist is mistakenly credited as AKB48 in-game. Category:Just Dance Category:Video Games Category:Non-Fanon Category:2019 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch